


Not Good For Me

by CheekysMagic



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childbirth, Crime Scenes, Dark Will Graham, Episode: s03e08 The Great Red Dragon, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Violence, Graphic description of birth, Hand Jobs, Hannibal and Will love each other, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Minor Will Graham/Molly Hooper, Mpreg, Murder, Murder Husbands, POV Will Graham, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Pregnant Will Graham, Reconciliation, Rimming, Sassy Will Graham, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sexual Content, Time Skips, Will is an angry mongoose, there's a lot of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: What if something had happened between Hannibal and Will after the events in Digestivo? What if the Tooth Fairy struck only eight months after those events? What if Will Graham was harbouring a little more than just contempt towards Hannibal?These are the alternate events that took place, all in Will Graham's point of view.





	1. Return to the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Its been eight months since Hannibal was imprisoned at Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. 
> 
> Will is currently knocked up. 
> 
> And Jack Crawford is an asshat.

Will saw his car pull up, there was none other like it nor would anyone owning that kind of car pull up to his house. Will put down his tools and looked over at his dogs as they ran around him, breathing out a sigh that in the cold air turned into a large cloud of water vapour. 

Jack Crawford had come back. 

It had been eight months since Hannibal’s incarceration. In those eight months, Will had moved on with his life. Found a woman and her son, married her and moved them into a house in Moosehead Lake. 

He’d tried to work past getting over what had happened all that time ago by rushing everything else in his life. Sure he loved Molly but he’d moved too fast with her, he didn’t love her in the way he was expected to. 

Walter was his, an exception that he was his son according to the law. Not biologically much to his relief. He loved him too, but only as much as his mother. 

He approached his porch when Jack was waiting at his door, no one was home to answer his knocking as Molly and Walter were down at the lake, fishing. He scaled the steps and the dogs followed suit, pushing past his legs as Jack turned and looked at him. 

“Hello Will, it’s been a while”

Will noted on the fact that Jack’s eyes immediately went to his stomach and Will felt like he needed to shield himself, as if his coat wasn’t doing enough to hide the protrusion it so desperately tried to cover. He sighed and walked past Jack, unlocking the door and waltzing in. 

“It’s his, isn’t it?” Jack’s voice was fatherly but cold, enough to send a chill up Will’s spine even with the wintery conditions outside. He went straight into the kitchen as Jack followed him, turning on the coffee maker before turning to look at him. 

“Who else could it be?” Will finally replied, his tone equally as icy as he grabbed two mugs and set them down on the kitchen counter. He spun around and stood in front of Jack, analysing him. “What do you want? This isn’t a casual visit Jack; you want something from me”

The older man hummed at him as Will turned back to the coffee maker as it poured out both their coffees, anger bubbling under his skin but he chose not to lash out just yet. 

“New killer Will, perhaps you’ve heard of him. Tattle Crime calls him ‘The Tooth Fairy’. He’s killed two families thus far, the most recent yesterday. Back at the FBI we’re stumped, we need you to analyse the crime scene for us”

Will bitterly laughed and realised his coffee was caffeinated, too wound up however to really care as he handed Jack his own mug and then began to walk back outside towards the porch. “Of course you do”

“Will” Jack started, acknowledging Will’s anger as he hurried his steps to catch up with him. “I know you don’t want to do this but I would only ever come to you again if I was desperate and trust me Will, I am” 

Laughing again, Will took a sip of his coffee and looked out towards the snow covered trees surrounding the outskirts his house was settled in. He looked down at the steam rising off his drink and closed his eyes, trying not to snap at his old friend. 

“I don’t think it would be good for me to go out there again Jack, not after last time”

His eyes noticeably flickered down to Will’s stomach again and the younger man had to use every ounce of strength not to yell at Jack to mind his own business. “I wouldn’t endanger you Will and Hannibal Lecter is not there to manipulate you” 

This time Will’s laugh was nothing more than choking up bile it was so bitter, his grin equally as disturbed as he set his mug down on the table and rested a hand on his bump, bringing attention to it. 

“Oh every day he manipulates me Jack, I could have got an abortion the moment I found out I was carrying his ‘seed’ but I didn’t. You know why? Because I care about him, I care that damn much that I kept his baby. I don’t want to care about him but I have to, because it’s his child I’m carrying”

Jack sighed, obviously tired as he pulled out a couple photos and set them down on the table in front of Will. “At least look at these before you make your mind up Will”

Eyes looking down to the photos, Will reached over and grabbed one. He inspected the photograph that depicted the scene of a graphic murder. _A woman with blood splattered all over her body with shards of glass resting over where her eyes should be, equally as bloodied._ Chatter caught his attention and he saw Molly and Walter coming back carrying a line of fish, he hastily handed back the photo. 

“Put them away, I don’t want them seeing those” Will hissed, Jack listening and tucking them back into his coat as Molly made her way up the stairs and towards both men. “Hello you two, how’ve you been Jack?” 

Jack smiled politely and nodded at her, watching Walter as he too approached with the line of fish which had Will’s heart swelling with pride. “I’m doing very good Molly, I was just asking Will if he’d like to join me on a case again” The smile she’d been wearing fell and she looked over at Will. 

“Is that so? Well, I won’t interrupt you then” 

She went inside and Will felt himself tempted to set his dogs on Jack, his anger having flared into a burning flame beneath his calm composure. 

 

Will didn’t know what to do, he had left Jack with an open suggestion that he might come back but only because Jack didn’t leave until he had at least said ‘maybe’. As of now, he felt very tempted to call him and tell him no. 

Molly had gone to bed and Will found himself unable to sleep, having taken a letter he’d been keeping for a while and having then opened it as he ran circles over his stomach to calm the shifting child beneath his skin. 

The letter was addressed to him and in a familiar fine print, the message read: 

_Dear Will,_

_We have all found a new life, but our old lives hover in the shadows, like incipient madness._

_Soon enough, I fear Jack Crawford will come knocking. I would encourage as a friend not to step back through the door he holds open. It’s dark on the other side, and madness is waiting._

_Sincerely, Hannibal Lecter._

Cursing under his breath, Will folded up the letter and threw it into the flames of the fireplace in front of him. Running his hands up and down his face in an exhausted manner as he came to terms with his decision. 

He knew what he had to do, he had to go see Hannibal again. 

 

It was hard saying goodbye to Molly, Walter and the dogs. He knew he’d miss them all dearly and was sure to call Molly the moment he arrived in Baltimore, though it was a promise he wasn’t sure he could keep knowing how he usually got around Hannibal.  
Baltimore hadn’t changed, he hadn’t expected it to. The same place with the same heavy atmosphere that reminded Will of the scar currently dragged across his abdomen. 

The atmosphere grew heavier when he walked into Baltimore’s State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, his hands growing clammy and the hairs on the back of his neck sticking with the damp of his sweat. He was nervous, nervous to see him. 

Will knew his nerves had nothing to do with him fearing him because fear was something Will had long forgotten about, never really thought about it especially in regards to Hannibal Lecter. No, Will was nervous because Hannibal had not been made aware of the fact he had a child. Or that Will was the one carrying it. 

The heavy oak doors opened and Will inhaled deeply as he came to terms with the rich scent that seemed to permeate from Hannibal. He was stood there in his cell, considerably fancy thanks to Alana Bloom for Hannibal not telling the FBI that Margot and her had killed Mason Verger that night at the farm. 

He was facing away from him, his hands clasped behind his back as Will got closer to the glass that separated them both. He was expecting to be the first one to talk, but then Hannibal seemingly opened his mouth and his drawl accent spilled quick from his lips. 

“That’s the same dreadful aftershave you wore in court”

Hannibal turned around slowly, seemingly to make it dramatic which made Will internally roll his eyes. The other man was aged from imprisonment, his face more lined and scarred and his hair grey and short. 

Guilt flared and Will didn’t know why. 

Hannibal’s brown eyes went straight to Will’s bump, there was no large coat hiding it now like it had with Crawford. Hannibal could see everything and Will wanted him to. 

“Doctor Lecter” Will exclaimed lowly, his eyes set darkly on him as he let Hannibal’s eyes take in every little scrap of detail they needed. He could see Hannibal’s thoughts whirring in his head like a computer spitting out codes. He knew what he was going to say. 

“Mine I assume? I can only expect that your condition came as a result of our first and last copulation the night I was incarcerated, am I right?” 

Will didn’t say anything at first, just eyed the other man with a steely glare that seemed to give Hannibal shivers as he shuddered behind his glass cage. 

“My ‘condition’ has nothing to do with why I’m here. I’m here because I need your help”

Hannibal’s eyes flashed, obviously excited to know Will needed his assistance but instead of staying on track with the conversation, Hannibal carried on as if Will hadn’t even spoke. “I see a wedding ring, a wife? A child? An attempt to build a family to shield yourself from what has happened to you”

The taste in Will’s mouth was acrid, noticeably making his face turn up bitterly as he stepped further forward towards the cell. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“I know you got my letter, did you burn it before or after you read it?”

Will huffed a laugh, turning on his heel to face the door behind him. “I read it then I burned it” He went to start walking but Hannibal pressed on. “And yet you’re here, you know yourself Will that this isn’t good for you”

The younger man started for the door, the file he’d been holding in his hand gripped so tightly that some of the papers creased as he went to storm out. “Goodbye Doctor Lecter" He spat, nearly biting his tongue in the process. 

“Aren’t you going to show me the file first?”

Pausing in his angered steps, Will turned back around as he saw the perfectly neutral expression on Hannibal’s face. He walked back over towards the small box made for posting things through the other man’s cage. Will placed the files in, looking into Hannibal’s eyes as Hannibal did the same. 

“Why do you resent me Will?”

Will didn’t answer, he pushed the files in to the other side of the cell and then stepped back. Grabbing a chair from the side of the room and sitting himself down in it as Hannibal took the files and inspected them. 

 

The scene of the crime was just as vivid as the photographs. 

Blood sprayed up the walls and imaginary bodies laid strewn in the positions they had been left in. There were evidence markers placed everywhere but Will could already see the scene before the FBI had even set foot in it. 

Will closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his imagination coming to life as he stood before the bed in the Jacobis’ bedroom. 

_THRUM THRUM_

The swinging of a pendulum ghosted itself before Will’s eyes and he opened them again, everything seemingly reversing as the once bloodied crime scene cleared up and the bodies that once lay there disappeared and became living once more. 

Will described every little action the killer committed, from shooting Mr Jacobi in the head to then shooting Mrs Jacobi. It led to him walking into the children’s bedroom and he envisioned them being dragged from under their beds and being shot too. 

The children’s bodies and Mr Jacobi were positioned against the wall of the master bedroom while Mrs Jacobi, the pride and honour was left on the bed. Then came the smashing of mirrors. 

Will watched himself place the shards of glass upon the eyes of every victim and then reached out to touch Mrs Jacobi. “This is my design” He said gently, feeling the awe and strength of this killer as his body trembled at the thought of being so powerful. 

A kick within brought him back and he blinked rapidly, a shaking hand resting on his stomach as he realised he had distressed his baby. Will cursed and ran a hand over his face and then through his hair. 

This really was not good for him.


	2. Burnt to a Crisp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chilton is fried. 
> 
> Will is bitter and is beginning to realise that maybe family isn't all its cracked up to be. 
> 
> And the Dragon has a plan for him.

Frederick Chilton burned to a crisp. That was something Will had both been counting on and not been counting on. He knew he had to manipulate the Tooth Fairy, draw him out from the shadows he’d been hiding in. But to know he’d permanently scarred someone, even if through someone else, was a lot for Will to take in. 

Sure, he’d killed people. He had killed Garrett Jacob Hobbs and Randall Tier. But their suffering had ended within seconds of his infliction. Frederick Chilton’s suffering would not end for at least many months, years if the man decided to go that far. 

His skin was blackened and dead. Leathery and smoked from the flames like a strung up pig left in a smoke house. His lips torn away to reveal gum and teeth, having been bitten off by the man who wanted himself to be known as the Great Red Dragon. 

Will scoffed at the expression of him having greatness but knew it himself that this man was very, very powerful. 

The manipulation came as a result of Alana’s hesitation to put herself in the line of fire. She knew very well if she was the one to answer the questions of Freddie’s interview, she was at risk of becoming the Dragon’s new victim. She had purposely said Chilton’s name, knowing what may happen to him. 

They had all convinced themselves that it would be Will that the Dragon/Tooth Fairy would want. Because he’d seen him himself and was photographed aside Chilton the day of the interview and placed in Freddie Lounds’ Tattle Crime article. 

Will remembered seeing him, his lip torn and waiting in the elevator for him. It had been a split second between seeing him and then being shoved to the floor. His weight stopping him from being able to go after him. 

The bruise on the back of his head hurt for sure, but it was nothing too bad. Will could only thank the stars that nothing had happened to his baby, but it made Jack wary of whether or not he could keep Will in the field. 

That was new for once, Jack actually wanting him to stop. 

But Will knew when he’d gone too far, that night when Hannibal had told the Dragon the address of his home to send them after Walter and Molly. He could only thank god that his wife was an intelligent woman, though shot, she was able to save herself and their son. 

The rage Will felt afterwards, his blood boiling profusely and a bitter tang on his tongue as he bolted into Hannibal Lecter’s room which held his cell. Will paced back and forth, demanding to know what sickness had prompted Hannibal to do such a heinous thing. 

Hannibal had answered calmly, as per his usual response and Will had to bite his tongue. Realising that even if he spat now, Hannibal would be able to deflect it. Convince Will that in actuality, the family he’d so very desperately tried to create in the eight months since Hannibal’s incarceration - wasn’t really family at all. 

Walter had confirmed that, when he expressed his disappointment at learning that Will had killed someone. That Will had been shut away in Baltimore’s State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and that Walter no longer trusted him. It was in that moment that Will realised he no longer had a son. 

It was when he was sat beside Molly’s hospital bed, holding her hand and desperately trying to convince himself that he loved her with all his heart. That Will realised he didn’t and that Molly was also someone he was willing to let go. 

“Jack, I’m not so sure I can keep doing this” Will muttered, rubbing his hand over his face as he exited the waiting room of the hospital and stared at the wall. 

“I know this was your family Will but they’re safe now, we’re so close to catching him. You cannot give up on me now” 

Will turned his nose up at Jack’s lack of empathy for him, the bitter taste residing in his mouth as his hands clenched and then unclenched to hold in his residual rage for the man stood in front of him. It took everything in Will to not swing a punch at Jack’s face. 

 

“It’s a shame Will, I was rooting for you. You came all this way and you didn’t get to kill anybody” Hannibal said, hands clasped behind his back and a smug smile pulled across his face. “Only consolation is Doctor Chilton” 

A dark grin appeared on Hannibal despite the bright lights that shone down onto him within his cell. Will shook, hands resting on his stomach as an urge to protect suddenly overwhelmed him. Though he wasn’t too sure why, he knew that Hannibal wouldn’t hurt him. _Couldn’t_ hurt him. 

“Congratulations on the job you did on him, I admired it enormously” Hannibal shifted from his place leaned against the wall and walked towards the glass of the cell, standing in front of Will and mirroring his stance as his brown eyes seemed to absorb his image. 

“What a cunning boy you are” 

The sheer purr of Hannibal Lecter’s voice, filled deep with the richness of his Lithuanian accent and the grin that kept on pulling at his lips made Will shiver but he decided instead to scoff, feigning innocence and replied. “Are you accusing me of something?” 

Hannibal chuckled, knowing Will’s intent as his eyes seemed to look down at the hand currently resting atop Will’s protruding belly. The one thing that seemed to scream his innocence, the one thing that could stop Will actually being perceived as something he was trying so desperately to hide. 

Will knew that’s what he was thinking because Will himself was conflicted. He felt as if he were wearing a person suit, trying to look normal when he knew in actuality he was anything but that.

“Does the enemy inside you agree with the accusation? Even a little bit?” 

Will’s expression soured and he saw to it to bite his tongue in his cheek before something unbelievably rude was drawled across it. “I came to stop the Dragon Hannibal; I came because Jack wanted me to help him. I’ve done that. The Dragon is dead” 

“And yet, you know you can’t go home” 

At that moment, Will’s heart stopped beating and he wasn’t too sure whether or not he was alive or dead he felt so cold. What Hannibal had said was sickeningly true, so much it made bile rise up in Will’s throat and he felt as if he needed to look for somewhere to throw up. His eyes darting around desperately. 

“You have distanced yourself from your family, you no longer feel as if you can go back to them. Where will you go Will? Have you allowed yourself to lose another anchor?” His tone sounded mocking now and this prompted Will to laugh, teeth gritted and maliciousness the only word he can taste in that moment. 

“Whatever you think is going on in my mind Doctor Lecter, I can assure you that I will be going home. To a wife that loves me and to a family that accepts me as I am. Now if you excuse me” Will turned and walked towards the door, his brows furrowed so tight it pulled at the scar on his forehead. 

“Will” 

Will stopped, the palm of his hand resting on the frame of the door as he turned his head to look at the man who he was sure he’d never set eyes upon again. He could see the pain, the desperation and pure love sickness melding in Hannibal’s eyes, it made Will feel even sicker. 

“Was it good to see me?” 

The man at the door laughed bitterly and looked down at the ground momentarily and then back up at Hannibal. “Good?” Another laugh and his grin suddenly dropped into an angry frown, his lips pulled into a tight line. “No. Goodbye Doctor Lecter” 

And with that, Will pushed open the door and stormed out of it. Looking for the nearest restroom to vomit his guts into. 

It was late when Will finally arrived back at his motel room, the dog of the Jacobis would probably need food and water. It was the one company that Will was actually looking forward to seeing, a smile tugging on his lips at the thought. 

He unlocked the door and opened it before turning to shut it, his hand reaching up to the lock when he suddenly felt a piece of cloth be pressed over his mouth and nose and for someone’s strong grip to pull him against the bed. 

Will kicked and twisted in the person’s arms but the strong smell of chloroform was making him woozy and his vision was beginning to fade as his mind was dulled by the substance. The last thing he could hear was the dog barking before he saw nothing but black in front of his eyes. 

When he awoke, his head ached and he felt his whole body was covered in sweat. His natural instinct was to press his hand against his bump to check that the child inside was still alive and to his relief, they kicked against his palm. 

“Will Graham” A recognisable voice came from the blurring darkness as Will blinked rapidly and cocked his head to the side, seeing nothing more than Francis Dolarhyde knelt before him. 

“Do you think you can sit up? Try to sit up” 

Upon Dolarhyde’s commands, Will managed to pull himself up with as much as his aching body would let him. He felt behind his back and he realised he was not injured. “You didn’t break my back”

Dolarhyde nodded, shifting closer. “You have a baby” He stated carefully, staring at Will’s stomach with a hatred that almost confused Will, palm resting it against it in a protective fashion as he was afraid of what he’d do, this wasn’t Hannibal anymore. “And your face is closed to me” 

Will smiled, amused by the man before him as he adjusted himself and rested his heavy head against the wall behind him. “If I can see you, you can see me” He knew it wasn’t the time to be witty, but Will had dealt with enough psychopaths to not really be afraid of them. 

He saw the way Dolarhyde’s nose furled, probably with disgust or anger. “You think you understand, don’t you?” He asked angrily, his ripped up lip curling in a way that Will could only describe as anguish. Anguish at his own situation and not at the man leaning against the wall before him. 

“I understand that ‘blood and breath are only elements undergoing change to fuel your radiance’, Hannibal said that to me” 

Hands clenched and unclenched, as if Dolayhyde was fighting something inside his mind. He seemed upset, the mere mention of Hannibal’s name making him antsy. “I wanted to share with Lecter and he betrayed me”

The inklings of memory played back in Will’s mind. Standing in Hannibal’s kitchen and recalling the sharp searing pain of a knife cutting through his abdomen. Will shook without control at the memory and he fisted the material of his shirt. 

“He.. He betrayed me too”

Dolarhyde crept closer, almost like a shy deer from whom Will was trying to coax over in order to pet. But Dolarhyde was anything but a deer, more a wild beast who was giving the impression of being tamed but underneath, wasn’t. 

“I shared with Reba, enough that she could survive. But not enough that I could change her. I’m stronger than the Dragon now and I know now who I want to change” 

Will felt his heart pick up a little in pace, feeling a fear that he hasn’t felt for a very long time. A fear that the last he felt of it, he’d been stood outside Garrett Jacob Hobbs’ home, watching his wife bleed out onto the doorstep. 

He sat forward, close enough that his and Dolarhyde’s faces were merely meters apart. 

“Hannibal Lecter is the one you need to change”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that this series is getting such a positive response! Thank you everyone who gave kudos and wrote a comment, I really appreciate every little piece of feedback I get and it makes me happy when people think my work is good enough to bookmark. 
> 
> So honestly thank you, I'll have the next chapter up on Friday :)
> 
> P.S Next chapter is porn so stay tuned ;P


	3. Conception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn, porn and more porn. 
> 
> With an added hint of angst at the end. 
> 
> These are the events that took place after the massacre at Muskrat Farm.

Will’s skin prickled like it hadn’t done for a very long time. A burn that travelled deep into his tendons, bore down into his bones and made his nerves set alight with sensation. It was something Will had not felt for many years and he welcomed it, with open arms. 

Arousal was a strange thing. A cocktail of chemicals swarming in one’s bloodstream that gave one the feeling of pleasure, of desire. Will had felt it before, but not frequently. Even in his youth he wasn’t as raunchy as his fellow teens, more prone to do his homework then sit on his bed and jerk off. 

So it was there, when Hannibal’s lips pressed against his own that Will felt the pleasure. Felt the desire that exploded from the dopamine thrumming in his blood vessels. Making his pupils dilate, his skin flush and his breath stutter. It was there that he felt his cock twitch, come to life and stand ready in his boxers. 

Hannibal had noticed this and Will let him or more, made him notice. He grabbed his wrist and made him cup him under the sheets of his bed. Let him stroke him, pull him out and tug him. It was there that Will let himself submit to Hannibal. Like he had so many times before. 

It was need that forced Will to let himself be taken by Hannibal. So many lonely years, the mourning of Abigail. The hunger to see Hannibal again after he ran that night in his kitchen. The scar on his stomach burned at the memory but he ignored it, wanting nothing to distract him from the growing desire in his loins.

Hannibal turned into an animal, or more he seemed to act like one. Nothing compared to Randall Tier who if anything, did become the beast he perceived himself as. Like a rabid wolf in rut, Hannibal nearly tore Will’s underwear off. Pulled open the buttons on his shirt and ravished nude Will like he was a meal worthy of tasting. 

Will let him taste him. Engulf every part of him. Moaned and gasped and cried as Hannibal swallowed him in his entirety and sucked him until his cock poured precum and the very coils of orgasm began to twist in his abdomen. He remembered how close he was, anticipating a climax that he knew would shake him to his core. 

But Hannibal pulled off, left his poor cock twitching and instead rose back up to kiss Will again. As if his lips were worthy of more attention than the thing currently aching and leaking between his legs. 

Will wanted to feel frustrated, but he liked the fact that Hannibal teased him. Made him chase his orgasm like the Ravenstag running down the hallways of the hospital the night when he first met Abigail Hobbs. 

More clothes were shed until Hannibal was also bare. His face was bruised and cut and on his back he bore a branding mark made by Cordell. Meant to humiliate Hannibal and be seen as nothing more than one of Mason’s prized pigs. 

Hannibal cannot be humiliated easily and it is why Will felt so relieved that he’d bitten that man’s cheek off and that Hannibal had then proceeded to kill and then place said man’s face on Mason Verger’s disfigured one. 

They complimented each other despite their differences and it is why Will wanted to know, wanted to know if him and Hannibal could truly allow themselves to conjoin. 

His tongue felt like a pleasant fire between his thighs, spit wet and lubricating as it ran circles around him and then penetrated as deep as it could go. 

Will remembers how dots and stripes seemed to dance before his eyes, how he made noises he’d never made before. He sounded so vulnerable but then again he was, opening himself to Hannibal Lecter. 

Letting a cannibal eat him out, was something that Will could definitely define as trust. 

His fingers came next and it was no surprise to Will that they felt just as pleasant as his tongue. Spreading him wide and causing a sting that shot up Will’s spine, his gasp genuine as he arched off the bed and rolled his hips. He welcomed the pain, embracing it like a blanket that offered pleasure. 

He was fucked hard, his chest tightening and then untightening as saliva caught in his throat and Will could do nothing more than stare at the ceiling and watch the fan above him spin lazily. His vision peaking from clear to blurry and then clear again. 

Hannibal worked him like he had never worked himself, with precision that made Will never want him to stop. 

But alas, with Jack due to arrive that evening. They couldn’t spare themselves time, everything was rushed but Will recalls it like a slow duet. Where they danced for hours and release came beautifully slow, like the erosion of a cliff. The waves slowly edging it away, bit by bit. 

Will hadn’t even realised that Hannibal has removed his fingers until the head of his cock touched him, making him jump as he seemed to fall back into reality. Hannibal was above him, his beaten face smiling down at him which made Will’s pulse sound in his ears. 

He leaned down and kissed him, soft and sweetly as his cock pushed inside. Will gasped against his lips and held onto him as if he might fall, letting him in reluctantly like the day Hannibal knocked on his door offering omelette that more than likely had sausages made from human in it. 

It made Will chuckle and Hannibal stopped in his paces, buried deep inside of Will. He cocked his head to the side and his lips pulled into an amused simper. “Something funny Will?” 

Will had laughed, his shaking hand lifting up to cup Hannibal’s cheek as he pulled him down and kissed him. “I’m just remembering the first day I met you” He’d said softly, affectionately almost. Hannibal smiled and kissed him back, his hips moving out before they snapped back against him. 

The rhythm had been perfect. Not too fast but not too slow, just enough for both men to ride out their pent up frustrations for each other. Will knew he had ached for Hannibal, ached for his touch and ached for his kiss. He also knew that Hannibal loved him and very much felt the same about his touch also. 

He knew it very well when they finally consummated the desire they’d felt for one another. How Hannibal fucked him. So desperate and yet so compassionate at the same time. Will could have cried, knowing they were fulfilling something like this together. 

Something Will had known ever since he’d been released from Baltimore State Hospital, when he realised how obsessed Hannibal actually was with him. 

With each thrust, Hannibal kissed him. His hands dragged through Will’s unruly curls and pulled every time he buried himself inside him. His teeth ran ragged across his skin, mottled it with bruises that bloomed in colours of purple, yellow and red. 

He bit against his pulse and Will knew at that moment, Hannibal could easily rip away the skin. Could leave him to bleed out on the pillows while he finishes on his dying body. But Hannibal loved him, couldn’t bear to see him die. Even if the saw blade wound on his forehead told him differently. 

No, Hannibal couldn’t kill him just as Will couldn’t kill Hannibal. 

Hannibal brutally thrust against something inside of him, something that had Will’s toes curling and the coils that had built up once again to pull tight and then suddenly spring free from each other. Will’s orgasm crashed over him like a vicious tidal wave, the wet heat of his load spraying onto his belly as he convulsed on the bed. 

He felt Hannibal follow through, his body trembling when he felt lashing of heat suddenly coat his insides as he knew the other man had come inside of him. Will bit his lip as to hold back an admission, something he knew Hannibal would say to him but Will wasn’t so sure he could say to Hannibal. 

They kissed again and Hannibal pulled out from him, collapsing beside him as they heaved their breaths and recovered from the aftershocks that made Will’s brain fuzzy and his speech incoherent. His breath stopped though when he heard Hannibal whisper in his ear. 

“I love you, Will” 

Will had curled in on himself and turned onto his side, facing away from Hannibal. Any lasting pleasure had been wiped off Will’s slate, left now with his own personal turmoil. He felt nauseous, tempted to get up and go vomit in his bathroom. 

“Will?” Hannibal shook his shoulder but Will didn’t respond, he physically couldn’t. If he opened his mouth now, vomit would come out. He closed his eyes, felt tears burn in his eyes as he finally managed to speak. “I’m sorry. I just can’t” 

Silence permeated the room and he could feel Hannibal stiffen behind him. The other man shifted out of the sheets and collected his clothes and put them on. More silence followed alongside the creaking of feet against Will’s wooden floor. 

The front door opened and shut and with that, Will was left alone. 

 

“Fuck!” Will yelled, punching the door for what felt like the fifth time in the space of minutes. He white-knuckled what he had in his hand and then threw it at the door as well, the object hitting off it with a loud crack before falling onto the floor beside him. 

There were tears in Will’s eyes, making his vision blurry. He’d been crying for a while, his teeth gritted as he rocked back and forth on the bathroom floor and then blinked rapidly. His tears falling thick and fast down his cheeks, Will wiping them away in frustration. 

He glanced over at the object he had threw and picked it up, inspecting it again and inhaling shakily as he couldn’t believe what he was looking at. He covered his face with one of his hands, the other holding the object lowering. 

“What am I going to do?” He asked himself, rubbing his hand back and forth over his face as it was made wet and sticky by his tears. Will shifted his hand away and went back to looking at the object, a white stick no less that spelled out Will Graham’s awful predicament. 

The predicament that he was pregnant with Hannibal Lecter’s baby. 

He threw the stick again and yelled, his unholy fate sealed. What he would tell Jack Crawford or Alana Bloom or the woman he had been dating these past two months. Will did not know. 

Will stood up, dropped the pregnancy test in the trashcan and then walked out of the bathroom. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and then rested a hand cautiously on his stomach. A smile appeared on his lips, dogs rushing over to their owner and looking at him curiously. 

“Well you guys, looks like you’re not the only family I’m going to have now. Say hello to your new brother or sister” He leaned down, let the dogs sniff his stomach and he sobbed again. Maybe, just maybe he could make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is two days late! Had a busy weekend but I'll make sure to pump out the next chapter on time!
> 
> Thanks again so much for the positive feedback and I'll have the next chapter out on Tuesday :)


	4. Plan Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's nightmares return. 
> 
> A plan hatches in his head. 
> 
> And Hannibal is all but too happy to go through with it.

A roaring fire, dogs nestled by his feet and the comforting scent of holiday spices wafting their way from the kitchen and into Will’s nose. Will smiled, feeling utterly at peace. 

Hannibal came in from the kitchen, stinking heavier of the spices that he must have been simmering in order to make the house feel more festive. As if the decorations and the tree by the television didn’t do enough. Will swore he’d tripped over those light cables more than once. 

The other man was nursing a sherry in one hand, while in the other he had a mug of cocoa for Will. He took it graciously and brought the hot liquid up to his nose, inhaling the chocolatey aroma that had the smile on his lips curling wider. 

“I was not one for celebrating Christmas after my father died” Will muttered, taking a sip of his drink though quickly regretting it as it burned his tongue. “I was alone and I was away from family, didn’t really see the point in getting festive” 

Hannibal hummed, running his finger over the rim of his glass. He sat down in the chair beside him and seemed to almost be deep in thought, Will wondered what about. “I for one did not celebrate it either, at least not by myself. Though I frequently attended Christmas dinners with fellow acquaintances if I’d been invited” He drank his sherry, smacking his lips together as he did. An irritating habit that Will knew he’d have to sort. 

“So what makes this year different?” Will asked, more to himself than Hannibal. He knew he could have just told Hannibal he didn’t want to celebrate and the other man would have been more than happy to be obligatory to his demands. 

There was a smile and Hannibal set his glass down on the table beside his chair. “We are expecting a child Will, I can only assume that this is our way of getting used to the years yet to come. We will have to ready ourselves for very festive and expensive Christmases” 

This made Will chuckle, running his hand over the large expanse of his bump. The child inside kicked against his palm once, and then twice before settling. It made Will’s lips pull into an affectionate grin, one that he very hardly gave to anyone but his baby. 

“I guess you’re right. Do you think it would help to celebrate with a child?”

Hannibal paused momentarily before picking his glass back up, bringing it up to his nose and smelling the sherry before bringing it to his lips again. “Do you mean would it help us mentally?” Will nodded, a concentrated expression on his face. 

“I would assume so, children are very imaginative alike yourself Will. I think it would bring you great joy pretending to be Saint Nicholas instead of pretending to be a killer like you used to” 

Will grimaced and rubbed at his stomach again, the warm woollen texture of his sweater soothing under his fingertips. “I think it would also help you, a child would take away your focus” Will eyed him for a moment and then drank his cocoa, looking over the rim of the mug. 

_“Take away your urges”_

He hummed again, seemingly unfazed by Will’s dig as he finished his drink and then turned his head to stare at the fire. Will on the other hand kept looking at Hannibal, as if the man sat before him could amalgamate at any moment and transform into a large black wendigo. 

A sharp pain in his abdomen snapped his attention away and he gasped, hand grasping at the woollen sweater and pulling it up as the infant inside seemed to push roughly at his skin. Something protruded from within him as it sharply pushed upward and the skin broke, black antlers appearing and blood gushing from the wounds. 

 

Will shot up in his bed, hair stuck to the back of his neck and his forehead and his clothes stuck to his body with sweat. He was panting, chest near heaving and he was quick to palm at his stomach where much to his relief there were no antlers protruding from him, as his child remained safely nestled inside him. 

He flopped back down onto the pillows but grimaced at how soaked the bed was with his sweat. Will got up out of bed and the Jacobis dog padded over to him, wagging her tail. 

The pooch followed him into the bathroom where Will started up the shower and sat on the edge of the bath, pulling off his shirt and patting the dog on the head when she demanded his attention. 

It was only eight weeks until Will was due to give birth but it seemed like if he kept up this shit here in Baltimore, he’d deliver much sooner. His nerves were fried and his mind felt a mess, almost alike how he felt when Jack had pushed him into his world. When Hannibal had messed with his mind. 

He knew he didn’t have encephalitis again, but some days he wasn’t so sure. 

When the shower was warm but not too hot, Will stripped off his boxers and stood under the soothing stream of the water. Let himself relax and forget about things, even if it was just for a little bit. 

 

“Hannibal would be the best bait” 

Jack’s face twisted into an expression Will had only too well predicted. He saw his eyes roll, the pure antagonised way he clenched and then unclenched his fists. It had been a shot in the dark, but Will knew he could manipulate Jack into getting what he wanted. 

“We use him as a lure to catch Dolarhyde. We pretend to escort him in a police vehicle and then fake an escape” Will said it as if it were a fool-proof plan, despite knowing the risks they’d have to take in order to get it to work. “We let Dolarhyde catch Hannibal and.. And we let him kill him” 

The way Jack’s pupils dilated gave Will a heady rush of excitement, it was at that moment that he knew Jack Crawford was sold. 

 

Will had to admire, there was nothing funnier than learning that Hannibal Lecter had eaten one of Fredrick Chilton’s lips, though he didn’t show his amusement. He was self-assured in himself that there was a secret grin pulling at his lips. 

“He wants Will to ask him” Alana said frustrated to Jack, taking her glass of whiskey off him and clopping her way over to his desk, sitting herself on the edge and swilling the golden brown liquid as she looked over at Will. Her crimson lips having been twisted into a frown. “And he wants you to say please” 

“I’ll say pretty please” Will chuffed back, smiling to himself as he waltzed over to them both and also sat on the desk. Jack’s office was dimly lit, the strong smell of paper, ink and whiskey filling the musky room as Will sipped on his decaf coffee and furled his nose at the flavour. Wishing he too could drink his favourite liquor. 

Alana downed her glass and swung one of her legs over her knee, looking at Will suspiciously as she seemed to almost scan him, her eyes looking up and down his frame before stopping at his face. 

“How do you know this will work?”

The empath ran a hand over his stomach and sighed softly, feeling the baby inside him shift as they seemed to detect his emotions. As if they knew how much of a horrible liar he was to both his friends and himself. “We let the public think I let him escape, let them stampede. Authenticity. The Dragon will then come” 

Jack snorted at his reply and came around to stand behind his desk, drumming his fingers on the polished wood as he leaned over and gave Will a hardened stare. “When the Dragon comes Will, we will kill him. And then we’ll kill Hannibal too”

The saliva in Will’s mouth ran dry but he swallowed anyway, nodding at him as if in agreement. Authenticity, let them believe what they want to believe. He lifted his cup of coffee and Alana and Jack clinked their glasses off it.

“To the Devil his due”

 

Imagination is a wild thing, a horse running in an open field for miles where the wind runs through its hair and it can imagine it is anything. Imagine that it can fly, soaring through the air and knowing all too well that it is free to imagine that. 

Will felt like that sometimes, only sometimes imagination comes with a price. 

The horse can imagine it can fly as much as it wants to, but tell a horse that it no longer has to imagine. Tell it that it can fly. Then the horse will start to believe you. 

That horse ends up dead at the bottom of a cliff, believing the lies fed to it because its imagination ran too free. So the horse, ran too free also. Off the edge of the cliff where it found out, it could not actually fly. 

That’s how Will felt about Hannibal, that if he let himself believe that he can trust him. He’ll end up like a horse who thought he was a Pegasus and plunge straight down into Jack and Alana’s criminal custody. 

Baby or not, they’d take him down without mercy. 

 

“I thought we’d said our goodbyes?” Hannibal asked whole-heartedly, too cheerful for a man currently strapped up in straight-jacket and belt-fastened to an appliance dolly. He was smiling away at Will as he stepped towards him, his eyes flickering to the staff who stood on either side of Lecter. 

Will sighed and ran a hand over his face, completely ignoring Hannibal’s comment as he shuffled closer to him and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I knew you’d keep running if I kept chasing you. I knew you wanted me to know exactly where I could find you when I needed to” 

The smile on Hannibal’s face grew and his cheeks seemed to grow rosy, Will knew he was playing off his emotions by pretending to be amused. “And you did” He cocked his head to the side, as if to ask why Will was bringing this up. 

“I need you Hannibal” Will leaned forward as he said it before shuffling away from him, opting to walk around the cell than to stay stood before Lecter like the infamous criminal he perceived himself to be. Will could see how the light flickered in Hannibal’s eyes as he spoke, how his mouth noticeably moistened and went to lick at his lips. 

“You know what’s been asked of you Hannibal, I just need to know if you’re willing to go through with it” 

Hannibal did not reply though, instead he cocked his head to the side again as if like a curious puppy. His smile remaining wide and the flush on his cheeks growing darker by the second, Will had to grit his teeth in order not to bark an answer out of him. 

He licked his lips again and then rapidly blinked. “The plan sounds weak to you, even as you say it” 

Will swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. He felt nauseated again, knowing that Hannibal could see right through his veil and into his insecurities and secrets. His foot stepped forward and he came right up to Hannibal but not too close that the staff would hold him back. 

“You’re our best shot Hannibal” He tipped himself further forward and lifted his head up so that he was looking straight into the other man’s eyes. His heart thudded, being reminded of previous more happy times. 

_“Please”_

The smirk on Lecter’s face was all that Will needed to tell him, he’d said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking the series so far, I've had so much love and it's honestly so great to see people enjoying the story.
> 
> Every kudos and comment means so much and I've never had a fic bookmarked so much before, its honestly just beyond my belief. 
> 
> So thank you so much for supporting this story and the next chapter will be up on Thursday :)


	5. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter depicting the therapy between Will and Bedelia
> 
> And the revelations Will makes during said therapy

Why Will bothered to go to these therapy sessions, he will never know. 

He hated seeing Bedelia’s smug face whenever they spoke about Hannibal. She was one of the few who could peer past the veil of Will’s mask and see all the mixed emotions and anxiety that lay behind it. 

Why Will let her do that, he will never know. 

It was to be their last session, Will was going to escort Hannibal to an apparent ‘safe house’, fake an escape and then hide with him until the Dragon showed up for the FBI to kill. 

His issue was that Dolarhyde wouldn’t be the only one. Jack had said it himself, he wanted to kill Hannibal as well. 

Will was repulsed at himself for even having a part of himself that wanted Hannibal Lecter alive. He should want him dead. He’s done so much to hurt him. Mentally, emotionally and even physically. He has scars from all three that he does not feel comfortable showing.

And he’s carrying his baby, practically just a vessel for the seed he dumped inside him. Will felt like it was nothing more than that. The emotions he felt for the child had nothing to do with Hannibal. If the child looked like Lecter, Will didn’t know if he could handle the idea of keeping them after their birth. 

This he had told Bedelia and she replied that ‘Will was doing nothing more than holding back his feelings’, to which Will answered with a more than amused snort of derision. “You cannot be serious Bedelia?” he had asked bitterly, to which the woman before him offered him only a small smile. 

A smile Will had been very tempted to rip off Bedelia’s face. 

But here they were, a glass of water being swirled around in Will’s hand. A sign of his impatience. He had a burning question on his lips, so hot that it made it difficult to say. Like every time he felt like he could ask it, his lips were essentially burned away. 

He pushed it to the back of his mind, rubbed the scar on his forehead and closed his eyes as he tried to subside the nausea coming from his anxiety. He felt nervous to ask his therapist such an intimate question and he could have laughed at himself. How on earth Will could feel awkward about therapy after his sessions with Hannibal was beyond him. 

Bedelia’s eyes seemingly lit up and she brought her wine glass up to her lips, that smug expression was back. “It excites him you know, to know you are marked in such a particular way” 

Will had trouble not laughing at her so instead he opted for a frown, scoffed at her as if she was speaking nonsense. “Why?” It was a legitimate question, Will wanted to know what she meant by it. To satisfy his fixated curiosity that still seemed to revolve around Hannibal Lecter. 

There was still so little that he knew about him, despite knowing him for three years. 

“Why do you think?” 

Will gritted his teeth to avoid being rude and smiled at Bedelia, mirroring her own smug face. “Bluebeard’s wife. Secrets you’re not to know, yet sworn to keep” The glint appeared in her eyes again and she leaned forward, Will did the opposite and leaned back. 

“If I’m to be Bluebeard’s wife. I would have preferred to be the last” Her tone was mocking, her lopsided grin making the numbness that was shooting through Will that tinier bit colder. That question he felt too sick to ask earlier, was spilling up like indigestion. Like Will couldn’t help but let it out before it forced its way out.

His brain was fuzzy and his eyes glazed over as he suddenly felt heavy and warm. Almost like he had that night when Hannibal had expressed something very dear to Will, something to this day all those months ago Will had trouble believing. 

He said it before he ended up crying in front of du Maurier, though it was clear to see he was stunned by his own revelation. 

“Is Hannibal.. In love with me?” 

Silence followed like a train coming full speed into a station. Nothing but white noise that crashed and grinded the cogs in Will’s brain as they tried their hardest to start working again. He inhaled slowly, his whole body shaking as he’d finally said it and then Bedelia replied. 

“Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you and find nourishment in the very sight of you? Yes. But, do you ache for him?” 

As much as Will wanted to scoff at Bedelia’s quotations of Dante to answer his question. Will felt the sickness he’d felt the first night after he and Hannibal had slept together. How his rejection of his love had made Hannibal leave, turn himself in and probably forever live in the turmoil of knowing Will did not reciprocate his love. 

But Will did, he did greatly. 

And it is why, Will knew he could not let Crawford go through with his plans and kill Hannibal Lecter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late and if this is a little short, the next three chapters will have a lot of action in them I promise! 
> 
> Again thank you for all the comments and kudos, my heart hums with love for all you supporting the series. I'll be sad when it ends ;-;
> 
> The next chapter will be out on Saturday :)


	6. Not Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan unfolds. 
> 
> The Dragon comes. 
> 
> And Will and Hannibal find themselves dealing with a very unfortunate situation.

Will had never felt his heart pound so hard in his chest before. He was scared, panicking almost at the prospect of the events that would be following the one he was currently apart of. 

The van made them sway, going over bumps in the road as they drove across the countryside towards this supposed ‘safe house’. Will’s eyes were darting all over the place, down at his shoes, up at the ceiling of the van. At the guard who was sat beside him and then finally up at Hannibal who was facing opposite him, a cage separating them. 

He was strapped in a straight-jacket, a mask covering all of his face apart from his eyes. They were staring straight back at Will, the brown of them almost sparkling. It was almost as if Hannibal could sense it too, that something was about to happen. 

A series of gunshots sounded behind them, the sounds of cars hitting into one another with loud crunches of metal and the shattering of glass alongside the screeching of tires on the tarred road. Will swallowed thickly and looked down at the guard’s gun as he stood up, aware of the commotion. 

Will and Hannibal’s eyes met again and he looked back at the gun again but before Will could do anything, there was another gunshot and the van veered itself off the road, the driver having been shot dead. Another bullet punched through the metal wall of the van, hitting the guard beside Will. 

The van crashed, throwing Will down and Hannibal’s cage down beside him. 

For what felt like hours lying there on the cold floor of the van, was merely only minutes as a car pulled up and the van doors were violently swung open, exposing both men to the harshness of sunlight. 

Dolarhyde was stood there for merely a moment, sneering at them both before storming away from them and getting into his car. He veered off, leaving both Hannibal and Will to sort themselves. 

In the violent force of the van crashing, the lock of the cage has been broken off. Giving Hannibal freedom as he climbed out and managed to free himself from his straight-jacket. He stood up and looked at Will momentarily before climbing out of the doors of the van. 

He threw his straight-jacket back into the van and Will just managed to avoid it as he pulled himself up and also climbed out. There was a pain in his hip and a tight sensation in his stomach, he assumed it was due to the stress of his situation. 

“Are you not worried he’ll come back?” Will asked, resting a palm on his belly to check that his baby was okay. They squirmed beneath his touch and kicked, giving him relief as he smiled to himself and returned his attention back to Hannibal. 

“You know Will, you need to learn not to worry so much” 

There was a strange cheeriness in Hannibal’s voice, but Will could understand why. He’d been incarcerated for eight months and finally this was his fresh taste of freedom. Will watched as he dragged one of the cop’s bodies out of one of the police cars and climbed inside. 

The car drove off and for a split second, Will believed that Hannibal wasn’t coming back. 

But he turned back around and came to park directly in front of Will. He leaned over, opened the passenger side door and pushed out another cop’s body. His face was expectant, happy almost. “Going my way?” He joked, Will huffed a laugh and shook his head at Hannibal. 

He climbed in beside him and they drove off together, Will not knowing where they were going. But knowing he wouldn’t travel with anyone else but _him._

They arrived at a house right beside a cliffside. The tightness in Will’s stomach had developed into a dull ache that made it difficult for him to walk straight, he limped beside Hannibal as they walked along towards the edge of the cliff. 

The drop below was ominous, the precipice daunting as at the bottom there was angry and ravenous waves clawing at the sides of the cliff. He looked over at Hannibal and swallowed thickly, he could just push him right now and it would all be over. 

Hannibal would be dead; Will would be an FBI hero. He could go back to Molly and Walter, have his baby and live his life peacefully as a boat engineer, teaching his children to fish and dying old and happy. No dead bodies or crime scenes in sight. 

Will closed his eyes and quietly cursed to himself in his head and instead left Hannibal as he was, let him admire the view below. “The bluff is eroding. There is less here than when I was here with Abigail, even less than when I was here with Miriam Lass” 

The names of the girls Hannibal had ‘taken’ under his wing left a bitter taste in Will’s mouth and he shivered. It was cold outside he convinced himself, he was relieved when Hannibal turned and walked towards the house and he proceeded to follow him. 

Darkness fell and the stars and moon decided to come out to play. Will watched them, lost in thought as he wondered if he could ever feel as lonely as the moon did. Sat there in the night sky, so large and ominous and yet so alone. 

“You’re playing games with yourself and the moon” Hannibal muttered as he walked into the room, Will turned to look at him and sighed. He looked like his ordinary self again. 

No more prison jumpsuits or blue slippers. Hannibal was adorned in a grey jumper, blazer and trousers. His hair styled and his familiar scent of aftershave filling Will’s nostrils as he went to stand beside him. He smiled and handed Will a wine glass but Will declined, hinting down to his jutting belly. 

“No need to worry Will, its non-alcoholic. I felt it was appropriate that we toast or at least drink something together” Will caved and took the glass and watched as Hannibal unscrewed the bottle cork in front of him. “My compassion for you is inconvenient Will, do you realise that?” 

He snorted, watching the cork be pulled from the bottle with a satisfying pop before Hannibal smelled it and then set it aside on the table next to them. “If you’re partial to eating beef products, it is inconvenient to be compassionate towards a cow” He allowed Hannibal to fill his glass up, bringing the wine up to his lips and noting the lack of burn it gave. Definitely no alcohol. 

Hannibal walked towards him, holding his own glass and politely chinking it against Will’s. “Am I allowed to ask the gender of my child at least?” His eyes flickered down to Will’s stomach and the man in question took a step back, feeling uneasy in Hannibal’s close presence. 

This would be the first time that Will was pregnant and unprotected from some sort of barrier with Hannibal. Though he knew nothing would happen to him, he was still wary of him. A protective instinct he guessed that came with the onslaught of hormones brought on by pregnancy. 

“I had scans, but I told them I didn’t want to know the gender. For now, it’s a them and nothing more until the birth” 

The other man nodded at him, a little taken aback by the bitterness that seemed to be rolled on Will’s tongue as he spoke. Will didn’t care, he leaned himself against a table and set his glass down. Rubbing circles over his stomach, the ache becoming now an awful stabbing pain that made him short of breath. 

Hannibal noticed his discomfort and offered to help, Will dismissing him as he waved a hand in front of him but tipped his head forward and groaned when the pain travelled around to his lower back. The ache very uncomfortable now, almost like a building pressure. 

Will felt his heart leap into his throat and his eyes became watery. No, anything but this. Not now. 

“Will?” Hannibal was worried, the tone in his voice told Will that without him even needing to look at his face. Will was trying his hardest not to lash out, to cry out in frustration. He inhaled deeply and then breathed out, his breath shaky as he slowly looked up at Hannibal. 

“Hannibal.. I..” His voice broke, becoming croaky and upset as he lowered his head again and allowed tears to dribble down his cheeks. He let Hannibal approach him, let him touch him and feel his stomach. He heard the way Hannibal physically shook, in as much shock as himself. 

“Come Will, to the bedroom”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, the next chapter will be the delivery and finally they'll have their baby yay!
> 
> Thank you again for the kudos and comments and all of the support, I'm so happy how well this series has done :)
> 
> Next chapter will be on Monday!


	7. Here He Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal's baby is on the way. 
> 
> But so is someone else.

Hours passed, the night growing longer and longer as the pains that Will suffered grew greater to cripple him. Will clutched onto Hannibal, breathing in and out steadily like taught as a contraction tore through his body. 

He’d opted to change out of his clothes, to his luck or more to his exasperation Hannibal had some of Will’s clothes here in the house, obviously knowing that one-day Will would be accompanying him here. Bet the bastard was feeling royally smug for getting to use them, but right now there was nothing bitter that Will could say without it being interrupted by pain. 

The loose shirt and boxers were comforting though, making Will remember the days back when he used to sleepwalk and when he woke up covered in an uncomfortable sheen of his own sweat. He could say he was alike that state again now, except this time it wasn’t his brain that was on fire. 

Will saw Hannibal as nothing more than someone assisting the birth of his child. A doctor, though it made him grit his teeth to acknowledge the man fitted that title. 

He was two hours into his labour, not yet active but enough to make Will know his child was on their way. 

The contraction passed and Will opted to wander around the room, last he knew, when Hannibal had checked his dilation (God forbid Will to nearly get an erection when Hannibal pushed those all too familiar fingers up inside his asshole) that he was about six centimetres gone. 

Not enough for active labour and Hannibal had no medical supplies to administer an induction or an epidural. Will was going for the option that he’d been wanting to avoid the moment he’d packed his hospital bag, filled with diapers and bottles and baby clothes back home. 

He was going to have to have an all-natural birth. Something Hannibal must have been delighted about. 

“How are you feeling Will?” 

_‘Finally, he talks’_

Will thought to himself as he paced back and forth in the bedroom. Forbidden from leaving as they were on high-alert for a certain dragon to come popping in and visit them. 

He forced a smile and turned his head to face Hannibal. “Oh I’m fantastic. I have a child trying to push its way out of my body and its only way of exit is through my asshole and we have no strong pain medication or anything to quicken the process. So, in all I’m great Doctor Lecter” His forced smile turned into a frown, going back to pacing again. 

Hannibal’s frustrated sigh was purposely audible though Will couldn’t care less. He had no obligation to be nice to him. It was his fault he was in this predicament in the first place, Hannibal was not allowed to be upset with Will. 

Will kept on his pacing until another contraction took him by surprise, knocking the wind out of his lungs as he went to grab onto something but found nothing in his immediate grasp. If Hannibal hadn’t rushed his way over to him, he would have surely fallen over. 

The pain worsened and Will groaned at the pain, panting heavily and burying his face into the crease of Hannibal’s shoulder. He clutched his stomach, getting flashbacks of that night in Hannibal’s kitchen. Remembering the blade, cutting through his flesh and the gush of blood that spilled from him. 

A pressure built up in Will’s abdomen and he gasped, the noise almost sexual if it weren’t a reaction to his body’s building discomfort. Will reached behind himself, grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down. Something wanted to come out and it wanted to come out now. 

Pushing his head as hard as he could into Hannibal’s shoulder, Will bared down and felt a hot gush of fluids escape from inside him. Landing on the carpet below them, trickling down his thighs and soaking his boxer shorts that lay on the floor in a pile at his ankles. 

Will felt his cheeks burning with a flush that came from his embarrassment. His own loss of control, something Will had grown to hate over the years spent between him and Hannibal. His legs were shaking, the pressure relieved but only just. “I.. I’m sorry..” Will choked out, his whole-body rigid. 

Hannibal laughed at him, actually laughed and ran his hands through Will’s hair. “Nothing to be ashamed of Will, that was just your waters breaking” He kissed the top of his head and if anything, Will leaned into his touch and felt like he could cry again. Fuck this man for being so comforting even in his lowest moments. 

He helped Will towards the bed and grabbed a towel, mopping his wet thighs and then laying it on the bed behind him. “I imagine you’re going to experience harsher contractions now Will, you may also get the urge to push. You’ve reached active labour; I can imagine you must be relieved” 

The other man just smiled and shook his head, lifting his head to look Hannibal directly in the eyes. “You make it sound so fun” He grinned at him, letting out a nervous chuckle as he laid himself down on top of the blanket and curled onto his side. 

“Childbirth my dear Will, is both a fun and stressful experience. Depending on the experience, it will determine whether the mother will choose to conceive again and be willing to go through the process again” 

Will snorted and rubbed a hand over his swollen stomach that lay on the mattress in front of him, the baby kicking inside of him as they protested their upcoming evacuation from his womb. “I can safely assure you Hannibal, I am not having any more of your children” 

This made Hannibal smile and he leaned in, cupping Will’s cheek and running his thumb fondly over the thick stubble coating it. He sighed and Will felt himself shiver, the last he’d seen Hannibal look this fond was just after they’d had sex. 

When it seemed like Hannibal was about to say something important, it was quickly interrupted by Will going through another contraction and therefore he was silenced by tending to him. He leaned forward cautiously, like a feral animal approaching for food. “I can help with the pressure, if you like Will?” 

Will sighed and knew there was no point being childish anymore, not when in a few hours or less he was about to have a child of his own resting in his arms. He took Hannibal’s wrist and pressed his hand against his abdomen. 

“Do your worst Lecter, I’m ready for anything you throw at me” 

Hannibal rolled his eyes and shifted his hands away from his protruding stomach. “As much as I admire your anticipation Will, that is not where my hands will be going. If you could roll over so your back faces me, it’d be greatly appreciated” 

He did as he was told, though the scowl on his face was to make Hannibal realise he wasn’t doing it to be obedient. He faced the other side of the bed and arched his back slightly when he felt the light pressure of thumbs press into his lower back, a satisfied sigh leaving him without his control. 

The pressure was definitely becoming more lenient. 

“Christ, are you a doctor of Medicine, Psychiatry and Massage?” Will joked, his voice strained as his fingers knead their way into the sheets and then grasped them tight as Hannibal’s hands seemed to be working magic on him. He heard Hannibal chuckle, a low sound in the pit of his throat. 

“Alas I do not dear Will, though I did decide to teach myself some calming techniques when it came to patients in your condition” 

Will frowned at his words, the idea that Hannibal’s tone seemed to become cold at the mere mention of his ‘condition’. But he was tired and was in pain, so he just allowed himself to bask in the lovely feeling of Hannibal Lecter’s strong hands working the muscles in his back. 

Of course, nothing can be basked in for too long. Just as Will felt as if he could fall asleep, the pains of his labour came back to prove to him that nothing could be savoured. Not even a simple massage. Will grew frustrated, it was like he just couldn’t catch a break. 

A pressure grew in his lower abdomen, bearing on his pelvis and he groaned. The cramping pains of the contractions coming in waves as they served to urge Will on. 

“Ha-Hannibal.. I need to push” He gasped, his face suddenly flushed as the pain refused to subside. It felt as if he needed to use the bathroom and he needed to use it badly. His baby wanted to come now and they weren’t making that a secret. 

“Okay Will, I need you to get on your knees and face the wall. This will be an easier position for you to bear down and push alright?”

There was no point in arguing about how the pain made it difficult to move or how he wanted to tell Hannibal to hush that medical tone of his. Will did as was told and got on his knees and faced the wall, hands white-knuckling the headboard as he didn’t wait for Hannibal’s next instruction and instead bore down. 

Will’s legs fell apart as the pressure in his pelvis grew, a gasp escaping him as he felt himself beginning to open from below and his face burned with the embarrassment that he was exposing himself in all its intimacy to Hannibal. 

Though the man had had sex with him, so it wasn’t like he was looking at something new. 

“That’s it Will, make sure to breathe as you do it” Hannibal said behind him, his voice closer as he felt a dip in the bed and he felt one of Hannibal’s hand at his lower back, obviously propping his body into a more comfortable position. 

Will did as he said and took a break to breathe, inhaling deeply through his nose and exhaling loudly out of his mouth though the exhale was more a moan of agony as he felt as his child was shifting further down his body. “O-oh god..” 

He pushed again and the baby slipped into his birth canal, his hole beginning to burn as he felt the head beginning to push against it. “Hannibal.. Oh my god, I can’t do this” Will had never felt such an intense rush of emotions before. He was panicking, pain-stricken, excited and also disgusted. 

Everything was getting to him and Will was only too sure he was going to pass out before this baby was even born. 

“You can, come on Will. Only a few more pushes and they’ll be here. Focus on that as you bear down”

The empath grumbled something incoherent to Hannibal’s ears about murdering him for putting him through this as he bore down again and his mouth fell open, a sharp gasp passing his lips as a burning sensation shot up his spine. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck..” Will whined, his body becoming covered in sweat as his hair stuck itself to him and the cool air of the room casted off his damp skin and made him shiver. He was almost thankful for it though as it meant it could cool him from the burning that was growing with every push he gave. 

The head popped out and Will grunted, his body trembling as he felt Hannibal’s delicate fingers around the rim of his hole. “Just a little more Will, we need the shoulders now and the child should follow through” 

Will simply whimpered in response, his mind too occupied to really register what he was saying as all his instincts were screaming at him to push and give birth. It was mortifying that he could feel himself erect, a natural response from having such a girth stretching his hole. But he knew he was mess and therefore just kept on pushing. 

“Hannibaaaal!” He cried, the shoulders passing him and the rest of the baby slipping out and into the doctor’s arms. Will slumped against the bedframe which now had indentations from his nails digging into the soft wood. He hadn’t even registered he was still conscious until he heard the squawks of a newborn infant. 

Weakly, Will turned his head and felt his whole world spin when he saw what Hannibal was holding in his arms. 

His baby was crying and squirming, covered in blood and purplish in colour. Its little eyes were screwed shut, its gummy mouth open to the world as it wailed its upset from being ejected from the safety of Will’s womb and towelled clean by Hannibal. His eyes filled with tears, the umbilical cord was still attaching them. 

“Oh..” Was his only words, unable to express his emotions properly. He was awestruck, amazed and in shock at the prospect that the tiny infant Hannibal was holding was his. Hannibal finished cleaning them and smiled up at Will. 

“Congratulations Will, you have a boy”

The tears that had filled up in Will’s eyes spilled down his cheeks and he sobbed, a laugh catching in his throat as he wiped his face with a trembling hand. “R-really? Oh.. Oh my god”

Hannibal laughed also, his eyes also glassy which made butterflies form in the pit of Will’s stomach. He grabbed a pair of surgical scissors and cut the tie made between Will and his child as he swaddled them and then set them down on the bed. 

“Bear down again for me Will, I need to remove the placenta” 

Doing as he was told, Will pushed and Hannibal gently removed the placenta from out of Will’s body. “Very good Will, come lie down and hold your son” 

Lying down on the bed, Will winced as he found that he was quite sore, choosing to ignore it however as Hannibal pulled a thin sheet over his body and tucked pillows to support his back and head. He handed him his child, bundled in a blanket that did nothing to hold the constantly squirming infant. 

“Hold him against your chest Will, let him feel your body heat” 

Will held the baby against him and felt how warm he was, how real he felt in his grip. This child was his and it was also Hannibal’s. His eyes flickered up from the child in his arms and up to Hannibal, his throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly. His want to reconcile with Hannibal hitting him like a brick wall. 

“Thank you” He rasped, wetting his lips as he licked them before he saw how his son attempted to suckle at his chest. Will looked at Hannibal as if to ask if it was okay to feed and the other man smiled and nodded his head. He awkwardly adjusted the infant and felt a bolt of maternal love for the child when he started suckling at his teat. 

While Will fed his child, Hannibal busied himself with tidying up the room and cleaning up the mess that Will had made. He returned within minutes and sat himself on the edge of the bed, looking at Will and at the baby nursing from him. “Are we to discuss custody arrangements? Or am I simply not allowed to see my son after this?” 

The pure pain in Hannibal’s voice made an ache start in Will’s chest and he sighed, running a finger over his son’s soft cheek. “He is your son Hannibal and it would be cruel of me to deny you the ability to see him. But I will also not be discussing custody with you” 

Hannibal cocked his head to the side, clearly confused. “Then how do you propose that I spend time with him?” Will signalled him over with a curl of his finger and Hannibal shuffled closer on the bed. 

Without warning, Will grabbed Hannibal by the scruff of his shirt and kissed him on the lips and he felt as Hannibal physically melted into his touch and Will felt himself melding into him as the roughness of the kiss became softer and more passionate. 

They broke apart to breathe and Will smiled at him, his eyes hooded as he looked intently into the soft brown of Hannibal Lecter’s eyes. “You will see him every day of your life Hannibal, because I’m never letting you leave me again” He kissed him again, this time chaste and sat back against the pillows. 

“Are you sure this is what you want Will? You have harboured contempt for me for so long, what has changed your mind? The emotions from birth are only short-lived, how do you know you will not regret this after?” 

Will looked down at his child who had now severed himself from his nipple and was content snoozing in his hold, obviously exhausted from his drastic exit from Will’s womb. “I was sure that I wanted you again before I even went into labour. Bedelia helped me realise that, I knew it myself but I couldn’t accept it. But now that I have; I can’t imagine any other life without you in it” He lifted his head, a gentle simper pulling at Will’s lips. 

The other man leaned in and kissed him again, each one tender and giving Will riveting memories of their night of passion all those months ago. “He needs a name, Will” Hannibal purred against his lips, pushing their foreheads together which Will pressed into eagerly. 

“Tomas. It’s Lithuanian but English sounding. I.. I thought it would be fitting. Since he is your son” Another kiss and he heard Hannibal rumble a sound of appreciation. “Yes, I think that is very fitting. Tomas it is” 

Both fathers looked down at their son and simultaneously smiled when they watched him screw up his nose and snuffle in his sleep. Though his features were very much like Will’s, Will could see Hannibal in the infant and it filled him to bursting with pride. He’d given Hannibal a son, his own flesh and blood. Someone to carry on his broken family line. 

“Are you proud? To have a child of your own?” Will whispered against Hannibal’s cheek as he pecked at it, his face still pressed against Hannibal’s. He saw how Hannibal froze, blinked rapidly and then turned to face Will so that their noses bumped and their hair mingled. “I could not be prouder, but it only makes me happier to know he is yours as well” 

Will hummed at this and kissed his lips, about to speak again when they heard glass smashing from outside the room. 

_“Ding dong, the Dragon’s not dead”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween Everyone! 
> 
> So Will and Hannibal finally have their baby! And Will has finally stopped being such a grumpy guss :)
> 
> The final chapter will be out on Wednesday and it's a long one so stay tuned! 
> 
> Thanks again for all the support! I love you all and I hope you have a great Halloween!


	8. This Is Good For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the big fight between Hannibal, Will and Dolarhyde. 
> 
> Who will win? 
> 
> Who will die? 
> 
> And what will happen to the baby?

Will froze in place upon hearing the smash of glass and he looked up at Hannibal, immediate fear plastered upon his face since he knew for a fact he was not in any condition to fight off the Dragon. He clung to his son harder and Tomas grumbled in response, Will could feel his instincts kicking in. 

Instincts to protect his child from evil. From the devil. From the Dragon. 

“He’s here” Hannibal uttered, his head still pressed against Will’s as he slowly shifted away from him. His composure was calm despite the imminent danger lurking outside the safety of the bedroom. 

“What are you going to do? Surely you cannot fight him by yourself” Will said, staring at the door as Hannibal stood up from the bed and turned to look down at Will. He knew what Hannibal was doing and he knew he felt the same as Will. They needed to protect their son or more in Hannibal’s case he needed to protect Will. 

More furniture was knocked over and Will saw how Hannibal physically flinched, upset at the idea that their temporary home was being destroyed. His gaze shifted from Will to the door and he breathed a light sigh. “I will have to try Will, you cannot fight him. He will either kill you or you will bleed out from the birth. I cannot risk losing you” 

That sent a spread of warmth through Will’s chest and he swallowed thickly, it was soothing to know that Hannibal had now made him his main priority, that instead of hurting him he now wanted to protect him. 

Tomas nuzzled against Will’s chest and began to mouth, obviously wanting to be fed again. Will adjusted him and he latched onto Will’s nipple, both parents caught staring at the infant and almost forgetting about Dolarhyde outside. 

“Go” Will muttered softly, still looking down at his child. “Go and kill him, protect our son” 

He knew this would be the wood to fuel the fire currently burning inside of Hannibal, the flames that had been building slowly inside the man the moment Dolarhyde made his appearance in their home apparent. Hannibal nodded at Will and produced a knife from out his pocket, moving towards the door. 

The handle was twisted with expert silence and Hannibal exited the room, giving Will one last look before he closed it slowly behind him. 

Will was left alone and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, Tomas sensed his anxiety and clasped one of his fingers that had been stroking at his face. It was a small relief to Will’s nerves but he appreciated his son’s efforts to soothe him. 

The distant sounds of struggle came outside the door, Hannibal and Dolarhyde grunting and more furniture being knocked over. Will held his son tighter to his chest as his breathing picked up, it did not sound like Hannibal was winning. 

There was a gunshot and the sound of someone falling over, Will knew that Hannibal did not have a gun. 

“Shit” 

Will closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, he knew for a fact that Hannibal was completely vulnerable to the Dragon now. He could still hear Hannibal’s quiet voice through the walls, he wasn’t dead but they were talking. He knew Dolarhyde wasn’t one for chat though and knew he wouldn’t resist killing him soon. 

Before Will had given birth, Hannibal had gone to get towels while Will changed into more comfortable clothes. In the back of his shirt, Will had hidden a gun, tucked it into his trousers for easy access. Will had put it in the top drawer of a cabinet beside the bed before Hannibal came back and Will knew it was still in there. 

He shifted on the bed, keeping hold of Tomas as he leaned over to open the drawer and saw the firearm still sitting inside. He grabbed it and checked that it was still loaded, six bullets all in the rounded chamber. 

Will looked towards the door and took in a shaky breath, this was going to be the hard part. 

Gently, he placed his child down on the bed next to him. The infant was asleep now and would most likely sleep through the commotion that was about to take place, it pained Will to have to leave his child so soon after birth but he knew he couldn’t risk him getting hurt by Dolarhyde. 

The pain was awful, a sharp pain shooting from between his legs all the way up to his spine. It made him nauseous and dizzy but he kept shuffling out of bed until he was sat at the edge, a trickle of blood seeping onto the blanket below him. 

Will leaned over and grabbed his white button-up from earlier, pulling it on and buttoning it up before he searched around in the lower drawer of the cabinet for some underwear. He slowly pulled them on, listening to the two men still talking. 

_“I am going to record your death Doctor Lecter”_

He heard Dolarhyde’s muffled words from the other side of the wall, feeling a sense of panic paralyse him temporarily before he grabbed the cabinet tightly and with as much strength as he had left, pulled himself up off the bed so that he was standing. 

Will was woozy, the room spinning around him and he knew that he desperately needed rest but there was no time for that now. He turned his head to look at Tomas who was still asleep on the bed and then over to the gun on the mattress, Will grabbed it and started to make his way over to the door. Each footstep shaky and unbalanced. 

His exit of the room was less graceful than Hannibal but he had a feeling they weren’t listening for him, most likely Dolarhyde probably wasn’t aware of Will’s absence and if he was Hannibal would have told him he’d killed him. 

Gun outstretched in front of him, Will began to make his way through the hallways of the house, alike how he had done all those years ago when infiltrating the home of Garrett Jacob Hobbs. 

The voices became louder and Will pressed himself against the wall of the hallway just by the living room, he knew that Francis and Hannibal were in there. He could hear Hannibal’s laboured breathing and Dolarhyde’s grumbling voice. 

Will swung around the hallway, gun in front of him as he made his presence known to both men. 

“Francis Dolarhyde, get away from Doctor Lecter and put your hands up or I swear I will shoot” 

Said man slowly turned his head to look at Will and frowned, turning back to Lecter and then back to Will again. “I thought you were dead” He said gruffly, standing up from where he had been squatted in front of Hannibal. 

“Put your hands up” Will repeated though his voice was shaky, he was standing on trembling legs and his whole body was weak. He knew for a fact that he stood no chance at fighting the Dragon. 

“Will..” 

Hearing Hannibal’s voice, Will turned to look at him and saw the man laid on the floor with a hand over his stomach. There was blood gushing from what Will could only guess was a gunshot wound and he was deathly pale. Will swallowed and adjusted his hold on his handgun, glaring at Dolarhyde. 

Dolarhyde produced a knife from his pocket, the one that Hannibal had been wielding earlier and Will adjusted his weight from one foot to the other as his head spun at the idea of Hannibal being apprehended. “Don’t make me do this Mister Graham, I told you I didn’t want to hurt you while you were pregnant” 

_‘He still thinks I’m pregnant’_

Will thought, looking down at his still bloated stomach before he took a step forward and angled the gun at Francis’ head. “This is your last chance before I fire Dolarhyde, step away from Hannibal and put your hands up” 

Francis lunged forward but he stopped dead in his tracks when the sound of an infant crying filled the room, Will felt an icy sensation travel through him and his face dropped. Dolarhyde looked beyond Will and then back at him, noting that his stomach was actually empty. 

“It’s your lucky day Mister Graham” 

Suddenly he rushed forward again, knife ready to stab but Will moved faster. He pulled the trigger of his gun and let off all six of the rounds, each bullet hitting Dolarhyde in the chest and abdomen. The man spat blood as he fell back but he stood up again, the Dragon having taken over him. 

His knife was gone but he pounced on Will, hands wrapping around his throat as he started to choke him. Will was smaller than Dolarhyde and he was also weaker, trying to pry him off but failing miserably. Already he could see darkness beginning to blur his vision as he struggled to breathe. 

Dolarhyde yelled and let go of Will’s throat just as he was about to pass out, his eyes flickering around to see Hannibal stood behind Francis as he stabbed him multiple times in the back with his knife. 

He pulled himself away, coughing and choking on his spit as he could still hear Tomas crying. Will knew he needed to get back to him but Hannibal needed his help, Dolarhyde having overpowered him and now pushing his own gun against his face.

The knife was again discarded and Will sprang forward, snatching it up and then pouncing on Francis where he plunged the weapon deep into his side. The Dragon shoved him off and pulled the knife out, going over to Will where he then stabbed him in the shoulder. 

Will cried out in pain, collapsing on the floor and pulling it out of himself. Before Dolarhyde could get to him, Hannibal had jumped onto his back and was attempting to distract him. Injured and disorientated, Will rushed forward and the knife cut deep into Dolarhyde’s belly, gutting him with no mercy. 

Blood gushed all over Will and he witnessed as Hannibal sank his teeth into the Dragon’s throat and ripped out the flesh like a wild animal killing its prey. He fell off him, Dolarhyde falling onto his knees and spilling hot red all over the floor and himself. 

He died instantly the moment he toppled onto the ground, his eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling as his once heaving chest lifted no more. 

Hannibal crawled over to Will who was amidst slipping into an unconscious state. He cradled his head on his bloody lap and Will clung onto him tightly, looking at him as if he were god. 

Will became aware that the baby was still crying and he tried to sit up but Hannibal held him down. “Tomas” He croaked, his instinct telling him to go his son but Hannibal kept him in his lap.

“Let me go to my baby, Hannibal. He needs me”

Despite the wanton look in his glassy eyes, Hannibal let go of him and carefully Will managed to stand up. He was dazed and drunk with exhaustion and he was covered in head to toe with blood but he was determined to return to his child. 

Pulling off his blood-soaked shirt and grabbing one of the towels folded on the chair in the bedroom, Will mopped off his hands and face and went over to Tomas who was squirming furiously on the bed. His blankets kicked off, his small face screwed up and his pink gums on show as he screamed for his father.

“I’m here, I’m here” He soothed, crawling onto the bed and scooping up the infant as he held him against his chest. Will knew he was bleeding out and not just from his shoulder but he needed to see his son, needed to soothe him. 

He kissed the top of his head and rocked him back and forth in his arms, hushing him softly as Tomas began to slowly calm down. The child was soon sated and was sucking on one of Will’s fingers, Will knowing there was blood under his fingernails but deciding not to pull away. 

Hannibal came back in, he too had started to clean himself up as he limped over to Will and inspected his shoulder. The wound oozed blood like a faucet and he pressed the towel against it, Will hissing in response but knowing it would do a world of good. 

“I’m bleeding internally” Will gently said, hinting down to the towel underneath him which was now soaked with red. “I was bleeding before I went to save you, I’m sorry” 

He heard the other man inhale shakily and he turned his head only to be surprised when he felt Hannibal’s lips against his own. 

“Do not apologise to me Will, you saved me despite your condition. Now come, let me see if I can stop the bleeding” 

 

Will did not know how long they had slept for when he finally came around. There was an ache in his shoulder, in his loins and his whole body was stiff with exertion. His eyes flickered down and he smiled when he saw a baby laid on his chest, still healthy and wholesome and alive.

He leaned over, kissing his son tenderly on the top of his head.  
When he looked over, he saw Hannibal laid beside him on the bed. He was awake and he smiled when their eyes met. “Good morning Will, you have been out for quite a while”

“How long?” Will asked, his voice surprisingly croaky which insinuated he was dehydrated. 

“About two days, I managed to get Tomas to feed while you were unconscious” 

Will smiled at him and nodded his head as a silent thank you, his hand reaching over to take hold of Hannibal’s where he squeezed it gently before bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. He kept his eyes on Hannibal, still smiling at him. “Where do we go from here?” 

“I was thinking France again” 

This made Will laugh and he rolled his eyes at Hannibal. “I mean where does our relationship go from here?” 

“Oh” Hannibal replied, startled at the question Will asked. “I’d assume that from what you said last night, that you want to stay with me in a less platonic way than I did with Bedelia” 

Will hummed, running a hand over Tomas’ back as the child stirred slightly atop his chest. “I want to marry you” He said softly, his heart thrumming at the idea of staying with Hannibal for so long. 

“Marry me?” 

Will nodded, his lidded eyes looking over at Hannibal again. “I want you with me for the rest of my life Hannibal, you are my protector. The protector of my child. I don’t want anyone else but you” 

“I hope I do not offend when I ask, but what about your wife and child?” 

He frowned at the thought of losing what he’d so desperately built together in the past couple months. He was going to miss Molly and Walter but he was also going to miss his dogs. Will closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, trying not to cry since it did hurt to leave them. 

“I will miss them but they will move on, they will most likely think I’m dead. I would like them to think that, rather than I abandoned them” 

Hannibal hummed at that and shifted closer, kissing Will on the lips which Will was more than eager to return. “I shall leave a letter” Hannibal whispered, leaning over to kiss the top of their child’s head before kissing Will again. 

“What part of France were you thinking?” 

 

Hours passed before Jack Crawford and his team arrived at the scene. The house was empty of any suspects apart from the body of one Francis Dolarhyde. 

They had found the crashed van two days beforehand and Hannibal and Will were nowhere to be seen. To Jack that meant that either Dolarhyde had captured them or that  
Hannibal and Will had escaped together. Nothing could have suppressed his anger at the thought of the second possibility.

A stolen police vehicle from the scene was finally tracked, leading them to this location.

Zeller and Price were in one of the bedrooms, there was blood in there too and their worst suspicion was that Will had been killed in the bed. Jack could only hope that hadn’t been the case though he dares not imagine it the other way around. 

“There’s a letter addressed to you on top of that cabinet Jack” Zeller said gently, trying not to boil his boss’s nerves as Crawford went over and snatched the piece of paper up.

In Hannibal’s fancy script, the letter read: 

_‘Dear Jack,_

_I would say that I am sorry for allowing myself the pleasure of killing the Tooth Fairy, but frankly he threatened both mine and Will’s life._

_While my life is preserved, I cannot say the same for dear Will or the child that resided within him._

_Give his family my most sincere sympathies that their pain will not be long-lasting and please honour Will in his passing as I will myself._

_Ding Dong, the Dragon is finally dead, who will you be chasing now Jack?_

_Sincerely, Hannibal Lecter’_

Jack closed his eyes and placed the letter back down on the cabinet, inhaling deeply as he ran a hand over his face. Poor Will, surrounded by two serial killers. The man wouldn’t have stood a chance. If the Dragon hadn’t killed him, Hannibal surely would have done him the courtesy. 

“Jack, I think you should see this”

Going back over to the bed, Jack bent down beside Zeller and Price who were inspecting stained towels on the mattress. “You see this yellowed stain here? That’s amniotic fluid, Will’s waters broke when the Dragon stabbed him” 

Price walked around the room, looking at the carpet which also had stains on it. There was a large yellowed stain right near the bed frame and his heart jumped into his throat. 

“I don’t think they broke when the Dragon got him, there’s a large stain right here that indicates his water broke outside of the bed” 

Both men went over to where Price was pointing and suddenly realisation came over them all. “Will gave birth here, this blood is not from stab wounds or Dolarhyde killing him. He gave birth right here on the bed” 

“What does that mean?” Jack asked aggressively, knowing too well that Will and Hannibal must have killed Dolarhyde because their DNA was all over him and the weapons by his body. 

Zeller and Price looked at each other and then up at Jack. “Will gave birth first and then killed Dolarhyde. I don’t know if it’s just me but that’s one badass mommy to be able to that” Price muttered, Zeller nodding at him. 

Storming out of the room, Jack felt anger bubbling through his blood as he looked down at Francis Dolarhyde’s corpse and then back at the bedroom. Will Graham was alive and he knew exactly who he would be with. 

 

Will looked down at the gold band currently adorned on his finger, smiling at it fondly while he kept his head resting on Hannibal’s shoulder. Utterly content. 

“Do you like it?” Hannibal asked, kissing the side of his head while Will hummed happily. “I love it, I couldn’t ask for anything better” 

Hannibal took his hand, squeezing it and showing off his own ring which was identical to Will’s. It made warmth flourish through Will and he sat up, kissing Hannibal on the lips. 

Tomas chirped in Will’s arms and it made both men chuckle, Hannibal leaning down to press a kiss to the top of the infant’s head before resting his own against Will’s again. 

The family slept peacefully in the dusty motel room, soon they would be going to France. First to Strasbourg and then to Marseille since they were places that suited both men perfectly in every way. 

They were married, had a child between them and they we’re going to get away from Jack Crawford. 

Will smiled and in his head, he whispered.

_“This, this is good for me”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it! Thank you so much for all the support and love this series has received, I can't describe the boost in my confidence this has given me having people compliment me and like my work so thank you all for enjoying this series :) 
> 
> This is my first completed series and I will try to complete my other thought I can't make any promises, I will however continue to poop out short fics!
> 
> Thanks again everyone and I hope you enjoyed the series!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like the fic! I'll be updating it every two days until the whole series is complete!


End file.
